


Bright and Shattered Heart

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Distrust, Eret just wants to help :), Gen, Loss of Trust, On the Run, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protectiveness, Technoblade Is Scared :(, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Techno has always been taught to run and hide and to be independent, but what's to happen when someone offers him even the slightest bit of help?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 358





	Bright and Shattered Heart

~~~

Once Techno joined the server, he knew he couldn't trust anyone but his brothers. Pogtopia was isolated. Pogtopia had no one. Yet people were still offering him help. After the Dream vs Techno duel, it was revealed that he had actually been 15 this entire time, just a boy doing anything possible to support his family. So he denied the approaches from those like Bad not wanting to be babied for his age.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason.

Eret took notice of this so he tried being gentle with Techno. He had been struggling for the past half hour to find the enchantment room so told him he could guide him to it. But the pigman kept refusing. The king watched from his castle as the warrior paced, clutching his cloak to his chest like a means of security. When he finally decided to stop being so passive and go to Techno himself, he noticed his instinct to run and hide. He couldn't find him at first but heavy breathing from one of the towers on Manberg's borders gave him away.

"Techno...?" Knees curled to his chest, the boy quickly went on alert, standing up to run only to find Eret wouldn't budge. Hopelessly, he started hacking at the Blackstone walls, his withering frame shaking with every whack. "Techno I won't hurt you." He stopped mining however he didn't turn to face him. Eret could work with that for now.

"...How do I know you won't?"

"I can take off my armor if that would make you more comfortable."

"...Yes please..." Complying, he pulled the hat and boots off before wiggling out of the restrictive chest plate and pants leaving him in his formal, kingly attire. One might draw comparisons to the pair, with their crowns and royals reds and jewels but Techno's outfit clearly was severely worn. Slowly, his empty gaze met Techno's fearful one. 

"Come on, I'll take you to the enchantment room." Leading him down winding roads and paths, the younger kept an ironclad grasp on his chipped ax. Once they arrived, Eret finally spoke up. "Go in there and do what you must, I'll make sure no one tries going in to bother you." His footsteps were slow and calculated, keeping his eyes out for a trap. Surely enough, there was no trap, and Techno had begun his work at the table, ancient runes filling his mind with foreign knowledge. Unbeknownst to the Blade, someone had come to the cave in which the room lied with sorrowful intent.

"Mr. President Schlatt?"

"Mr. King Eret?"

"Fancy seeing you here."

"I wish I could say the same. I've heard one of my enemies is down that hallway, might I have a word with him?"

"I think not. In my land, my word is law and I order for the good man's protection."

"Now now don't be irrational sir, I think a discussion is in line for myself and the supposed "good man" across the way."

"Mr. President I highly advise you to heed my word. I'm sure you have other matters to attend to anyway." The two glared each other down until finally, Schlatt let out a long sigh.

"I suppose I do. Might you be warned next time a simple no will not suffice your majesty."

"I shall take that into consideration, have a good evening Mr. President." When he was certain his rival was gone, Eret re-entered the enchantment room only to find Techno gone. Digging up a bit of dirt revealed a tunnel system he had made out of the workspace. 

Technoblade had always been taught to run, even in the safety of a powerful king. Perhaps when this war blew over, he'd have the chance to teach him of trust... 

~~~


End file.
